The Story of Oliver
by Sandnose
Summary: This is the time when all of the avengers are a team, yet they're all teens! Rated T for language and content {Under Revision!}
1. Primitive

**New story... The origin: I was actually inspired by the movie Thor. I feel in love with the villain of the movie, Loki, and just had to make an OC to love him. And the result was Oliver! :D**

"Sir, we found this while we were out patrolling the town..." a younger man in uniform said to a man in a lab coat. There was a child in his arms. A girl, who looked to be around five years old, had fiery red hair, pale skin, and was unconscious.

"Why are you bringing me a child when what I need is a specimen!" the scientist grumbled.

The young man had expected this. "Sir, she was in town dragging a car by it's bumper, using only one hand!" he explained.

The scientist turned back to the man in uniform, giving the child one last look.

"Put it in a containment unit until I retrieve it for testing..." he ordered, and young man dipped his head before walking away with the young girl in his arms...

**~Time Passes...~**

"Ouch!" the girl cried. She was in a metal chamber where she was being poked and prodded by mechanical objects for test purposes. She had been doing this painful job for ten years now and she had grown more angered than fearful, as she had lead them to believe.

The girl had had enough of this treatment and grabbed two of the machines, destroying the others with them. She quickly dashed for the far wall and slammed her fist into it, creating a large dent. The scientist on the other side of the wall hit the button for the alarm just as the wall burst, sending shards of metal flying in all directions.

The scientist cringed on the ground and tipped his head up, expecting to see his test subject. But it wasn't her. It was horrible. It wasn't Human...

The rest of the story goes that the secret lab was destroyed, and it is said there were no survivors, scientist and experiments alike. They only told the world that lie to protect it. From what? The sole survivor. Test subject #013. The fifteen-year-old monster. But better known to the world as Oliver...

**Love my ending this time! I'll be coming out with more chapters soon, but I've still got two other stories going on at the same time you know... I would love it if people would review (otherwise I would send Oliver after you...and she loves sharp things!) Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	2. Oliver

**2nd chapter is up! I apologize if I get any facts about The Avengers wrong, since I'm still beating myself up over the fact that I haven't seen the movie. But, I swear, I will buy it the moment it comes out on DVD! D:**

Alarms blared out of the broken glass doors of one of New York's many banks. Two man waved guns around at hostages on the floor, while a man tried to crack the code on the safe.

Glass began to crunch and both men whipped around pointing their guns at the approaching teenage girl, who appeared to be wearing a school uniform-like outfit complete with pleated skirt, dress shirt, knee stockings, and a black tie. "On the ground now, girly!" one of them ordered

"Why should I listen to you guys when you owe me?" she questioned, receiving confused looks as she had expected. "You destroyed my element of surprise..." she said with a smirk.

All of the people on the floor cringed and looked away as they heard the robbers muffled screams. _Perfect..._ the girl thought to herself as she carried the three bad guys by their shirt collars. She then proceeded to bind the men to a lamp post outside on the rough looking bank as she heard police seriens approaching.

She left the men to their fate and made her way back inside. The teen began making her way to the back of the building where the safe resided, ignoring the scared looks she received from the customers that still remained on the floor. _Pretty heavy duty_, she thought to herself as she looked at the large vault door, _Which means very expensive..._

The redheaded girl raised a leg and sent a single swift kick to the center of the metal door. As soon as the dust cleared she leaned her head into the now open safe, looking down at the door that she had sent inward. She stepped fully inside and opened her sack beginning to fill it with bills.

She placed her sack on the ground and she retched up as she stretched her back. The girl heard the click of handcuffs going around her wrists and chuckled. "How's it hangin', officer?" she asked jokingly. Her head jolted back, hitting the policemen on the head and knocking him to the ground.

She pulled her hands down, easily snapping the restraints with a flick of her wrists. Things were getting very close and there was a good chance she could get caught today just for this small crime. The teen snatched up her money bag and strutted out of the vault and into the now empty front of the building. _Dammit, I knew this would happen..._ she scolded herself.

Just then she heard the crunching of glass and heard a man call out: "Hands up!" The girl complied, slinging the bag onto her shoulder and holding out her hands. A uniformed man came out of the shadows and put a pair of high-tech handcuffs, very different from the first pair that she had been captured in.

An intimidating man then stepped out of the shadows and said to the uniformed man: "I'll take it from here." He was African-American and wore a patch over one of his eyes. Totally intimidating. He took the money bag off of her shoulder and handed it to one of the officers they passed, ignoring the scowl on her face.

They crossed the street and he opened the door to a black SUV. "Get in." he ordered.

He was defiantly someone important and her handcuffs wouldn't even budge, so she complied. The man got into the other side of the car and the driver began to drive towards the center of town.

"Are you Oliver?" he asked.

"Depends on who's asking..." she said raising an eyebrow.

He let out an impatient sigh. "My name is Nick Fury, and I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." he explained. "But I need to know that you're the real thing and not just pulling some publicity stunt..." he pondered aloud.

Oliver rolled her eyes. She untucked her long black cat tail from the him of her skirt and laid it out across the seat. She retched her pale fingers up to her red hair and unclipped the skull hair pins that held down black streaks, which erected into cat-like ears. The girl parted her lips showing off cat-like pointed teeth, and her once green eyes were now glowing and stilted. "Proof enough?" she asked.

"Well, in that case," he said sifting threw the pouch on the back of the seat in front of him. He then handed a brown folder to Oliver, "I have a proposition for you..."

**~Time Passes...~**

"Hey guys, I heard Fury saying that he's getting us a new member!" a black haired teen boy called to others around his age within the main room of the Helicarrier.

"Tony, I thought we told you that spying on a spy just makes matters worse..." a red haired girl scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Natasha, take it easy. For once he actually gave us some useful info," the boy with the bow and quiver said walking over.

"I hope it's another guy, that way Clint and I can have another bro to hang with other than Thor..." Tony said relining in his chair.

"-and this is the room where the team meets up when we have emergencies and other meetings." Fury explained to the nodding Oliver.

Natasha and Clint turned their heads to face Fury and the strange looking girl with black cat-like features and bright red hair, while Tony remained lounging in his chair.

"Avengers meet your newest member," Fury announced throughout the room, "Oliver..."

**Hope I got stuff right in this... It will become more interesting and funny later, promise. Thanks!  
**

**~Sandnose**


	3. Avenger

**Chapter 3's up! It took me a while, but I like it. Hope you do to!**

Oliver waved a hand to her new teammates.

"I'm Clint Barton, but most call me Hawkeye. That's Natasha, aka Black Widow." The brown haired Clint said pointing towards Natasha.

"It's nice to me-" the newcomer began when something heavy jumped on her.

"We're gonna have the best time, bro!" Tony chuckled, giving Oliver a nuggie on the head.

"And that's Tony Stark. The crazy-ass billionaire who apparently thinks you're a guy, _Miss_ Oliver..." Clint laughed.

Tony let up a little, looking down at the confused girl. He jumped off of her, blushing madly.

"Totally sorry, Olly!" Tony backed away with his hand up.

"No prob, Stark!" she said, smiling at the annoyed look he shot her as she returned the favor of a nickname.

"So, I guess you're a superhero now," Natasha said walking over towards the two with Clint.

"HA!" she laughed, "_Me_! A _hero?_" she took it like a joke. "I'm not good or bad. Heck your director caught me as I was robbing a bank, _after_ I had caught the bad guys."

She was odd, and her motives even stranger. She rolled her tail back up, tucking it back into the hem of her skirt, and clipped her ears down with her skull hair clips.

"What now?" she asked, sitting herself down in Tony's chair, ignoring his death glare.

"Well, no one's tried to do anything super evil for some time," Natasha pointed out, "so nothing I guess..."

"I haven't heard anything from Thor in a while," Tony said, "and I'm pretty sure he would have told us if he went on a trip back to Asgard..."

"He could be in trouble..." Clint noted.

"Then we should go help him!" Oliver said.

"You can't go alone, rookie," Tony chuckled, "I'll come with."

The teenage girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Stark..." she laughed.

Tony suited up while Oliver released her tail and ears.

"Ready?" he asked hovering in front of the open hanger door.

"Are you?" she yelled to him as she leaped out of the Helicarrier and into the air.

_That chick's insane!_ Tony thought as he flew after her. As soon as he got close he noticed that she was lounging midair.

"Sup?" she said with a smirk before flipping over preparing to land.

As the rooftop of the building came up close she rolled and began to run, jumping over cracks between each building as the two made their way to the docks.

**~Much Roof-hopping Later...~**

"This is where Jarvis says Thor is," Tony told Oliver as she gave him a quick nod.

She took a flying leap off of the top of the building landing on all fours on the pavement. Sure enough there was a strange looking teen wielding a hammer at an enemy. Must have been Thor. He was a warrior, she had heard, but he wasn't completely focused on the fight ahead and was losing because of it.

"Time for a lesson..." Oliver said cracking her knuckles and walking towards the two.

The monstrous creature didn't pay any attention to the girl as she approached, and that pissed her off. She ran up to it and landed a blow to his arm. It whipped a red eyed face at her slashing her face.

Blood hit the sidewalk as her head turned at the hit. The creature returned to his fight with Thor as Oliver stood in shock. The teen straitened up, her green eyes now glowing and cat-like.

"Stark!" she called, "tend to Thor. I'll take care of big ugly..." she ordered.

The creature understood what she had said and snarled at her. Most girls wound have ran (or, at least, not acted like Oliver had). An insane smile spread across the redhead's face. Her fingers began to lengthen and her nails became sharp claws. Her long legs became more animal-like and her feet soon resembled paws with dagger-like claws. This was the villainous hero's true form.

Oliver flew at the creature, slashing it with her long sharp claws and superhuman strength. It fell back some, amazed at how powerful that girl was. She sent numerous blows at the monster, all hitting their target quite hard.

The monster crashed to the ground and Oliver raised an arm to land a killing blow when she ran back fast clutching her head. Her hands, legs, and eyes returned back to normal as she fell to her knees before Tony and Thor.

"You are a mighty warrior," Thor said looking down at her, "and a great fellow Avenger!"

"I didn't know you were an Olly-Cat!" Tony laughed at his new name for her monstrous fighting side.

Oliver lowered her hands and glared at Tony. "Wanna' try and pet me, Stark?" she growled the warning.

"If you wouldn't hurt me..." he said under his breath.

"Lady Oliver," Thor said her name as though she were of utmost importance, "I wish to repay my debt for you saving my life by taking you to Asgard, my home realm, for a feast in your honor." he announced.

"If the Stark won't get into trouble while I'm gone," she said shooting the armored man a look, "then by all means, ya."

**~Time Passes...~**

Tony had now flown off to head back to the Helicarrier and Oliver remained with Thor.

"What are we waiting for again?" she questioned him.

"The Bifrost, which is the only way to get to Asgard from Midgard." Thor explained.

The two were soon and engulfed in light, and before Oliver could comment on it they were in a dome. Thor nodded to the Gatekeeper and they walked outside of the golden room.

"Welcome, Lady Oliver," there he went making her sound special again, "to my home, Asgard..."

**I think this is all good. I worked on this nonstop for and hour and a half. I want to get to Loki parts SUPER bad... Reviews are loved, and you will get full immunity from Olly-Cat's wrath! :D Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	4. Loki

**Well this is Chapter 4. Oliver's getting her new love interest, and can you guess who he is...? Enjoy!**

"Amazing..." Oliver gasped as she gazed at the shining city. She didn't know much about Asgard, other than it being located on another planet and also being very hard to retch.

"A beautiful realm indeed..." Thor said with pride in his tone. "Now we must make our way to my family's palace to tell my father, Odin, of your heroic feat." She considered making her not-good-or-bad speech but considered that he might not grasp it properly.

**~A Walk Down The Rainbow Bridge Later...~**

Thor had already introduced Oliver to his mother and had excused himself to speak to his father about her feast.

Oliver was left alone in the golden corridor and decided to admire the works. Something moved down at the end of the hallway. The teen dismissed it, but there it was again! She knew it wasn't her place to go snooping around, but she wasn't a good guy...

She started making her way down slowly, but soon started running for fear she had lost it. The end of the hall split and she ran to her left when she saw the green thing at that end.

The redhead continued racing through the maze of hallways until she spotted the figure sliding into a room with the door cracked open some. If she went in there she could get caught, but what could she be blamed of, rudeness? To avoid being accused of such she simply rapped her knuckles lightly on the door before silently slipping inside.

The room was pitch black and she sent her cat eyes aglow to see. It looked like an empty bedroom. There was no sign of the figure she had been chasing.

"Wha-" she began to say when the door behind her slammed shut and she heard the click of it being latched. She whipped her head back around and found herself to be nose-to-nose with someone.

"Not quite suitable to be sneaking around in one's chambers..." it was a male voice, one that sounded more silky than she had ever heard before.

"I knocked..." Oliver said in her defense. "I saw someone else come in before me."

"Ah, so you were the one I was leading here with my projections...?" he said walking around her, observing her.

"So, those figures weren't real?" she didn't know that they had holographic technology here.

"_They_ weren't real, but they were unsolid copies of myself," he explained, "I'm the God of Mischief and Lies, so it's only fitting..."

Oliver had heard that Thor was the God of Thunder but hadn't believed, that was until he brought her here to the very much real Asgard. So why not believe that this boy was a God as well?

The teen girl's body stiffened as his hand held her chin lightly. His touch was so cold.

She finally got a good look at his face. His slicked back hair was raven black and he had a very pale complection. His emerald eyes looked deeply into her similarly green ones.

"You seem to have wounded yourself, my Lady." his words rolled off of his silver tongue as he hinted at the cut on her cheek surrounded by dried blood. "I'll help..."

He stroked his thumb along the long slice that went out to her jaw bone, the cold making her cheek numb. She let out a hiss of pain but came to relax as he let his hand fall back down to his side. She ran her fingers across her cheek. No slice. No blood. No pain.

"T-Thanks..." she hoped that the dark concealed her slight blush as he smiled slyly.

"It was merely simple use of my Frost Giant abilities," he said, he drew his face back closer to hers, "who couldn't resist doing a kindness to a lovely maiden such as yourself.

That smile would have sent any other person eagerly escaping the room, but Oliver found it somewhat comforting. He was meaning to flatter her, most likely into doing something in return for his aid, but this girl wasn't falling for his well hidden tricks.

"You've been a great help," she flattered him this time, "but I can fend for myself..." she whispered slyly to him. She'd love to see him try and top that.

"Well, seeing as you became wounded, I find that hard to believe..." he replied with a shrug.

"Well I'm in Asgard because I saved Thor's butt back on Earth!" she growled.

The boy remained quiet for a moment, pondering his witty retort. "So _you_ saved the mighty Prince Thor?" he questioned. He leaned in close to the girl's face, his cheek brushing hers as his chilled lips breathed words in her ear, "I suppose he's returning the kindness..."

Oliver's body became rigid as he drew back, white smile gleaming in the dark until he was gone.

"Lady Oliver?" Thor called from down the hall.

Oliver shook her head and stepped out of the room, walking toward her fellow teen. Had what just happened been an illusion too...?

**~Party Time...~**

Thor had introduced the young girl to many of his close friends and other people of Asgard. She had swapped stories with many of them, laughed, and chatted. Just when she thought that everything was going normally she saw the green figure moving through the room. _Not again..._ she thought with a roll of her eyes.

She started following it when it dove behind one of the large pillars. She stopped, gazing into the shadows when a teenage boy stepped out of the darkness. Pale face, emerald eyes, long black hair beneath a golden horned helmet. It was him.

"I see we meet again..." he said with that same sly smile.

Oliver looked at him in the light. He was about as tall as her and was dressed in black and green clothes with golden armor and a green cape. Everyone here was dressed so wonderfully, and she was just in an old school uniform, how embarrassing.

Thor walked over to the two and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Lady Oliver," he said, "I see you've met my brother, Loki?" he observed. _Loki..._

"Yes, I just did and he didn't have time to mention his name," Oliver said with a fake smile.

Thor nodded to Loki. "I think you should say farewell to your guests before I return you to Midgard." Thor suggested.

"You go on ahead," she told him, "I'll meet up with you."

Oliver looked back at Loki. "Hope I'll see you around, Loki..." she sighed.

Loki took her hand and laid a cold kiss on it. "We shall meet again, Lady Oliver, if fate shall have it's way..." he said with a smile.

Oliver did as she had promised, dreading leaving Loki behind, as she made her way through the Dinning Hall and on her way to the Bifrost and home. All the while she thought to herself: _Thor, your debt has surely been paid..._

**Best chapter ever! :D Hated that it took so long to write, but loved how it turned out. Writing about Loki is now my new favorite pass time! Thanks.**

**~Sandnose**


	5. Taken

**Sorry it took so long to this chapter up! I'll try and get the 6th chapter up today too.**

Thor and Oliver stepped into the Helicarrier after they had returned from their trip to Asgard. The sun was low in the sky and was approaching it's time to set.

"I was wondering when you two would show!" Tony called to the teens walking into the main room.

There were two new teens standing with Clint and Natasha.

"Olly, I'd like you to meet Cap and Brucie..." the teenage billionaire motioned toward the two boys.

"Real names, Stark.." she ordered with a glare.

Tony cleared his throat before speaking. "Steve and Bruce...they're the only other Avengers," Tony explained, "Then there's a crap ton of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, but they aren't as cool as us!" he gloated.

"Whatever..." she chuckled, ruffling his brown hair as she passed him.

Oliver crossed the room coming closer to the guys. The one with blonde hair and an impossibly muscled body gave the redhead a salute, while the brown haired Bruce stared at her black cat ears, making them feel hot.

"Are those real?" he asked. Oliver nodded with a slight smile and he looked down at her tail, "Interesting..."

"Well my first day here and it was already pretty eventful," the cat-girl noted with a tired yawn, "right guys?"

Tony was about to make a smart-mouthed response when the metal side of the Helicarrier behind Oliver (literally) erupted. The teen began to crouch to the ground like the rest of the team when she was hauled backwards and a fingers closed tightly around her neck. There was something that told her she knew what was going on.

The girl grabbed the wrist of her opponent, but even with her super strength she couldn't shake them. The Avengers rose to their feet, soon spotting their newest member in distress.

"Let her go!" Tony growled at whoever was holding her captive.

The man chuckled at the teen words, shifting his arm to hold Oliver's wrists and wrapping his arm around her pale neck. She looked around desperately, and as the dust cleared she noticed the look of shock on Thor's face.

Before Oliver knew it the metal beneath her feet was gone and they flew through the sky. There was a flash of light and they were in a dark place, but the girl could see when her eyes glowed. The grip on her throat disappeared and she lashed out behind her to hit her attacker. But there was nothing there. She was short of breath and her long legs gave out, sending her towards the floor.

Oliver expected to hit the wet floor of what she had called a cave, but she fell into someone's arms. She looked up seeing a face through her half open green eyes. "Loki?"

**Nice twist, da? Hope it wasn't too expected. Wait and see what happens next chapter! ^^**


	6. Truth

**Slight Loki feels, sorry. Every Loki story I've read has had them so why not?**

Oliver looked up at the teen boy with round eyes. He just kidnapped her. She didn't know where he'd taken her, but she was pretty sure it was some sort of cave.

"What the hell, Loki!" she growled at him, fangs protruding from her mouth.

"I don't see why you are becoming angered at me..." he shrugged as she stood once more.

"You just destroyed the Helicarrier and stole me from the Avengers! I don't know how you don't see how I can be angry with you..." she grumbled.

"They are fighters, and strange ones at that," he said, "they could have killed you, even if you are a great warrior."

"I'm a part of their team. I'm not human so I guess I fit in with them..." Oliver explained, her voice becoming a little more relaxed.

A blue ball of light appeared in Loki's hand, illuminating his face, as well as the stone walls. He looked at her up and down, stopping to stare at her ears and tail. He retched his hand out not too far and she wrapped her black tail around his wrist pulling closer.

The teen girl released hims hand and blushed slightly. She looked at the ball of light in his other hand. "I suppose you're not normal either?" she ventured.

"Some Asgardians can practice magic, but you are correct. I'm actually half Frost Giant, which are enemies of Asgard, so it wouldn't be taken lightly if they knew my secret. But, as a god, I'm looked up to by most, which feels like it shouldn't be so..." he explained, diverting his eyes to the floor.

Loki looked uncomfortable talking about his past so Oliver thought it would be best to avoid that subject. "Why did you take me?" she asked, wanting a true answer this time.

He let out a sigh. "I do not want anything to happen to you, Oliver," he said, "I just could not let you go. You are bound to fall into trouble soon, and I never wanted to face it alone. I thought of you as just another mortal when I first saw you, but I know you are much more than that. You mean something to me..."

Oliver couldn't find words to reply to his deep words. She only knew that they came from his frozen little heart. The girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer. She smile with her head on his shoulder when she felt him go limp as she squeezed him tightly. They must not hug like her on Asgard.

Loki felt her head resting on his shoulder and her warm breath hitting his neck. No one had ever show affection to him before, unless it was when he was a small child, but he must admit it felt good. He knew that he had done the right thing in telling Oliver the truth about his feelings for her. But he had made up some of them, because he wanted to make her feel a little less hostile.

"Loki?" she whispered name, "When are you going to return me? It's getting late and I don't want the rest of the team to start losing it 'cuz I'm gone."

Loki gave her a nod and she released him from her tight 'hug.'

There was a similar flash of light and they were near the opening to the Helicarrier's hanger, floating midair. Loki looked into her green eyes, he saw his emerald eyes reflecting back at him.

He gave her that sly smile she loved so much and Oliver couldn't take it anymore. The girl's lips pressed against his cold lips, taking the god by surprise. She could feel them fall a little in the air as Loki soon brought them back to where they were. He soon found himself kissing her back as they shared the passionate kiss for what felt like an eternity.

Oliver hated to do this, but she pulled her lips away, trying to ignore his sad look._ It was fun while it lasted..._ she thought to herself. The girl stepped onto the floor of the Helicarrier and turned back one last time to see Loki. "Goodbye, Loki!" she called.

The last thing she saw of him was that sly smile...

**Wish I were Oliver, getting a ****smooch from Loki... . Reviews are loved and my other stories are worth reading too**


	7. Friendship

**Three chapters in one day, crazy! But that's what I am! :D**

"OLLY!" she heard her name being yelled and something heavy knocked her to the ground. Metal? No, that doesn't move...

"Stark! Suit! Me! Crushed...!" she grunted from under him.

She heard more foot steps as the others came running in. Tony retracted his helmet back into his suit as he freed the cat-girl.

"We thought Loki had killed you!" Clint said, "Thor told us all about it..."

Oliver gave them a questioning look, "I don't think he'd do that..." she said.

"My brother could have done many a bad thing to you, Lady Oliver!" Thor said coming closer to her, "Tis a great relief to know you are safe."

Oliver stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his sappy acknowledgement, instead forcing a thankful smile. "Same here, big guy..."

"Were ok from the big blast, thanks for asking..." Clint muttered, his words followed by an elbow in the ribs from Natasha.

"Most of the rooms were destroyed when Loki blasted in, so you wanna come stay at Stark tower with Jarvis and I?" Tony offered the teen.

If her room was destroyed then what other choice did she have... "Sure thing, Stark. I'll stay in a building with your name on it..." she said with a smirk.

Oliver left to get what little personal items she had, leaving Tony to watch her and guess whether or not she was being sarcastic. Until the girl returned so after with a worn army backpack on one shoulder.

**~A Fly On Iron Man To Stark Tower Later...~**

"Welcome to my place!" Tony said all importantly, but Oliver decided not to ruin his failed moment of awesomeness, this once...

She had to admit, it was pretty cool in there. He had bragged on the way there that he had built all of the technology in his skyscraper, and she wasn't impressed. But seeing it now, and remembering that he had built the super fighting machine that is Iron Man, she didn't find it hard to believe.

"You can stay in the Guest Room," he said pointing to a closed door not to far away, "My rooms right over there if you need anything that can't be taken care of by Jarvis."

"Who's that?" Oliver questioned.

"Jarvis, say hello to Miss Oliver," he said to no one in particular, "But you can call her Olly."

"Yes sir." a voice spoke and made Oliver flinch, looking over her shoulder to find nothing there. "I am an Artificial Intelligence created by Mr. Stark, Miss." Jarvis said.

"He's everywhere in the building, all you have to do is acknowledge him and he'll do most any task given, considering it can be done through technology." Tony told her. "What do ya want for Dinner, Jarvis is a wonderful chief." He asked, entering the kitchen.

"A small plate of Sushi sounds good to me..." she answered him, still letting her eyes wander all around the room. The teen eventually made her way to the bar and came to her senses when the brown haired boy sat in a bar stool beside her.

"Dig in!" he said, sliding a rectangular plate with a pair of chop sticks and Sushi on it. I looked delicious, and tasted the same.

"You're right, Jarvis is a great cook!" she said with a smile.

"That is, with the right help..." Tony added, putting his hands behind his head in a lounging position.

As he leaned back the bar stool fell back, taking the genius down with it. The chair fell off to the side a little bit and his back hit the floor with a slight thud. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the shock on his face. Big mistake.

With a kick of his sneaker, Tony knocked her chair out from under her, sending the cat-girl crashing down on top of him. There was a muffled "Ow" as Oliver lifted her head off of his chest, fingertips rubbing her forehead just above her eye.

"So that's actually real?" she asked him, looking down at the Arc Reactor glowing through his navy blue t-shirt.

"If it wasn't wasn't, I'd be dead..." Tony chuckled lightly as the teen girl traced the circular device with one of her long fingers.

"I wouldn't like that..." she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Things were getting too dampened for his taste.

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I thought you hated my guts?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not as much as should," she laughed.

"Why not?" he asked another question, this subject was intriguing him.

"You're not dumb as I thought in the first place," she said with a smile, "I think you've grown on me, like some sort of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist fungus!" she giggled.

Tony joined her laughter and looked back at her face. Her green eyes were reflecting the blue light given off by his Arc Reactor, her whole pale face just seemed to glow.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered to her, brushing a loose red hair behind her ear.

Oliver blushed at his seriousness. It was rare for him to take that sort of tone. "We need a truce, not to bicker for _too_ long," she said to him. "I know we'll have to make it so that the team doesn't know anything about it, but just so that our fights don't escalate, since I'm your only competition," she added.

"I'll consider..." he said with a smile.

Oliver smiled at him in return and nuzzled her face into his shirt, giving his chest a small kiss. "It's getting late and we have to return to the Helicarrier early so that Fury isn't furious..." she made the light joke that would become real the following morning.

"Eh, I would let him, but for the rookies sake..." he chuckled.

Tony let her off of him, grabbed her backpack, and walked with her to the closed door of the Guest Room. She took the bag from his hand and looked at him in the eyes. "So," she began, "Truce?" she asked him again.

Before she knew it his face was close to hers and his lips were touching her own. Almost as soon as it had begun it was over, and they rested their foreheads on each other.

"For sure..." he smiled one last time for the night. Oliver put her hand over his glowing chest, dimming the light a little.

"Goodnight..." she told him.

Tony only turned on his heel and began walking of towards his room that was located across from hers. "Night Jarvis!" he called.

"Good Night, sir." was the last thing Oliver heard before rolling her eyes and retreating to the bed.

**Two love interests. Two kisses shared. One Good. One Bad. Trust a Playboy, or a murderer? Still wish I were Oliver in real life cuz a kiss from Loki and Stark's pretty damn epic...!**


	8. Unexpected

**Sorry it took a while, but I got chapter 8 finished and up for all to see (and review)! :D**

Oliver and Tony had arrived early to the Helicarrier, glad of their cautious actions because Clint was still in bed when Fury walked in, and man was he pissed. _Poor Clint..._ she thought to herself while Natasha stood beside her rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Well, we'll have to get past that and start getting busy, or else Fury will have another reason to be angry with us." Oliver made the suggestion that sounded more like an order.

Tony complied without a word, turning to one of his computers to start a series of tapping to view its contents. Bruce joined his fellow smarty-pants at the technology. Steve and Thor headed off in the direction of the gym to work on their super muscles, leaving Natasha and the other red-headed teen still standing together.

"I was planning on patrolling around the city with Clint, but seeing as his morning actions set Fury off," the spy said eyeing the door they had last Fury stamp through, "I was wondering if you would like to help out."

Oliver nodded happily, Natasha not quite as obviously happy as her, but Oliver knew that her help was greatly appreciated.

The rookie followed Natasha into the open hanger, directly below them was a rooftop to a building.

"I'll take one half of the city and you take the other," Natasha explained, "Just send out a distress call if you run into trouble and we'll come check it out."

"Alright," Oliver replied with a nod, "And don't be surprised if I don't come back until tomorrow, I'm going to do some exploring of my new home since today seems a little slow on the work side." she explained.

It was an odd excuse, but understandable. Both teens dropped from the Helicarrier, free-falling until they retched the roof not too far below. They exchanged one last nod before traveling off in opposite directions; Natasha disappearing between the two buildings and Oliver leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

**~Couple Hours Later...~**

The teen was intent on discovering most of her surroundings found in her new home. She had traveled across the world to get to the US and had only been in New York for a few days now, not much time to gather information. Oliver knew that it was important for her to keep her guard up, even though there were laws here that didn't mean that there wasn't any dangers. Gangs, Drunks, Hobos, just to name a few.

She had to admit it was good to be out here on her own, if she wasn't then Tony would be breathing down her neck, and she figured the rest of the team _might_ have been the same way.

The cat-girl let out a sigh, lashing her tail back and forth against the breeze. "Just need a little time to breathe is all..." she told herself.

Oliver's black ears shot up as she heard the slightest footsteps behind her and scented their unmistakable smell on the air. "What are you doing here?" she asked without turning around to face him.

"I told you I'd protect you," he spoke with his silver tongue, "Midgardians can be dangerous, and you yourself are no exception..."

She chuckled a bit at his explanation. "Loki, you couldn't resist me, I know that for a fact." she said looking at him with a smirk on her face, "Even for the god of mischief and lies that one was pretty hollow."

Loki shot her his sly smile and her smirk dissipated. He drew closer to her soon standing nose-to-nose.

"It is true, I have missed your presence. But I do not intend on stealing you away again, for your sake." he explained.

Oliver gave him a thankful nod and retched out for his stone cold hand, grasping it tightly. She then proceeded to drag him over to the side of the building, leaning over it slightly to see the streets below.

"You know anything about New York?" she questioned him.

Loki replied with a shrug. "It doesn't truly interest me," the teen said, gazing down at all the tiny people below.

"Well I was just doing a patrol for Black Widow and told her that I was going to be doing some exploring for a while, hinting that I wouldn't be back 'til tomorrow." she told Loki with a smile, "Any plans this afternoon?"

"There was a Ball of sorts that I was asked to attend, but it is strictly secret and for those invited and their optional guest only..." Loki said with a raise of his brow.

"Invite accepted!" she giggled, pulling them back away from the ledge they were looking down from. "When do we come?"

"Sundown was when the guests will be arriving." he explained, "That will leave use with plenty of time to prepare and find a mode of transportation."

Oliver began to laugh, her freckled cheeks turning pink as she smiled widely. "So basically about two hours to get dressed and catch a cab?" she explained to the confused looking Loki, "You don't have to make things sound so proper and complex. You just need to loosen up on your speech is all, no one's going to be critical about your talking as long as they can understand you."

Loki nodded to her and, holding each others hand, the two teens teleported to Loki's hideout in a flash of blue light.

**Not super eventful chapter, sorry... But I swear the next will be fun [insert evil laugh here] No spoilers though!**


	9. Crashed

**Long time, no see for this couple...**

The two made it the makeshift apartment that Loki was currently residing in. After a few moments of looking around and searching through the gods few personal processions, ignoring his protests. Oliver soon salvaged a small snack from his refrigerator, eating it before the boy could argue.

Loki conjured up a green and golden cardboard box handing it to her. "You may change into these in my room if you wish you." he told her.

Oliver nodded and walked down the short hallway shutting the wooden door behind her. The god still felt slight pity for the mortals for not being able to simply change their clothing with a wave of their hand, which he had learned saved him much time and effort especially with his usual leather and metal attire.

A few minutes passed and he figured she should be completing her dressing now and there was a quick burst of green smoke. As soon as it cleared Loki was now dressed in a dark green blazer and black-and-gold tie, his hair remained slicked back and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"I-I don't wear dresses at all, really..." the red-head stuttered, heavily blushing, "They make me feel and look strange."

Oliver was dressed in a fitted green dress where the front went a little above her knees and the back had a slight trail that hung off the back that blew back whenever she walked. Golden sparkles glittered across her body and a golden pin held her ears down into her hair, her already black finger nails adding the needed black color to match their clothes. She turned for him so Loki could get a good look of the entire thing. It flattered her body very well, showing off all of her womanly features that were usually so hidden because of her masculine outer shell.

"Y-You look beautiful..." the teen was at a loss for words while he constantly admired her.

Oliver rolled her eyes, even if they were from another planet, men were all the same. She grabbed his hand holding it tightly.

"You sure you don't just want to tele-" before she could finish the word the flash was done and they were in the alleyway across for the 'Ball.'

Loki led the way, Oliver trailing a little behind acting like a good little fake girlfriend. The boy displayed something to the man standing in front of the back door of the building, who gave the two teens and quick nod before greeting them inside.

The lights were low and most of the people traveling around the room were in couples. "Stay close to me and let me do all of the talking." he explained to her in a whisper, "Only speak when spoken to and act like my little pet." Oliver felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment at being called Loki's pet.

The teenage boy led her table to table, most of the conversations being the same. Loki would talk, turn to look at her to cue her to speak, and would always have a hand on her leg which she didn't mind at all. This routine went on for a good hour or so before gunshots were fired and yell proceeded.

Oliver and Loki were ready to spring into action when the girl pushed Loki down to the floor. She recognized those suits. These were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and both of them were screwed if they were caught here, especially together. Loki soon got the warning that Oliver sent to him and stayed quiet while crouching on the ground with the rest of the guests.

"This was a setup created by Victor Van Doom and you all are to be sent to the New York Police Department custody as you are escorted out!" a man named Phil Coulson yelled the orders throughout the building. Damn. Caught again.

Everyone remained as they were, still and on the floor, until the agents started yanking them up on their feet to start exiting. There was only a slim chance of the two getting out. One: discretely sneaking. And two: teleporting out and making a big scene. Decisions, decisions...

Oliver's contemplating was interrupted by a call of her name by Coulson as he rushed over with agents flanking him. Loki tensed beside her and they both knew it was too late to escape. The teen girl ran through as many fake scenarios to throw off the agents so that they could go free as quickly and painlessly as possible.

The girl's pale hand was soon empty and she turned to see Loki being restrained by three agents. Why all the hostility? They hadn't done that to the other people. The red-head was about rush over and shove the men off when Phil wrapped an arm around her shoulder, steering her in the opposite direction until the boy's struggles could be heard no more.

"Nice job, rookie." the usually very serious man congratulated her, "First full day as an Avenger and you take down your first bad guy with ease."

Oliver only gave him a confused look. "We've been trying to get our hands on Loki, the slippery silver-tongued snake, for a few months now, and you finally managed to get close enough to grab him." he gave her a pat on the back, "Good job."

It was making a little sense now. But she still worried for him desperately, letting S.H.I.E.L.D know that would be the last thing she'd do. "Where are you taking him?" she asked, trying to make her tone sound curious.

"He'll be kept in a holding cell on the Helicarrier under high servailence 24/7." He explained as the two and a few agents hopped into a black SUV.

_Dammmit Loki!_ she cursed at him in her mind as she pulled the trail of her green dress up to save it from the car door, _For once you just shouldn't lie to anyone. Especially me..._

**Busted! Loki; just a warning: you see Oliver get into your cell...run!**


	10. Complications

**This isn't as long as some of the other chapters, and I did that cuz the next one is...and it's gonna be filled with a shit load of feels...**

"Damn! You look hot!" Tony gawked at the cat-girl as she entered the main room of the Helicarrier. He wiped the large grin off his face as soon as he knew she was seriously willing to do damage to his charming face.

The other Avengers ran up to her giving pats on the back and admiring the pretty green dress. Only Bruce and Thor hung back. Banner for his Hulkish reasons, and Thor just kinda reluctantly shared the groups happiness.

Oliver could see disappointment tinged with sadness as he diverted his eyes from her face, the girl soon knowing that his emotions were targeted at his brother. With that she narrowly escaped the team pulling the youthful god aside.

"You seem troubled." she worded it as he would, "What's eating at you?"

"I know my brother is captured and merely being watched for any tricks he may play. I know I should except that this is for the good of the world that he is kept safely tucked away. But I can't help feeling pity and guilt for Loki. He was my younger brother and I should have protected him from this..." Thor sighed. There was a lot of wisdom in the teen, most likely put there by his father, Odin.

Oliver put a hand on the god's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I didn't want to see him hauled away either." she couldn't help but pause at the look of surprise she was given from the boy, "He is a caring dude, he made that quite clear when he 'saved' me from you guys while destroying the Helicarrier in the process. I don't think he deserves this fate."

As soon as the girl was done talking about why she thought this was unfair and unjust she left down the hallway to her new bedroom, Thor staring after her with a look of horror.

_My brother does not show barely any emotion to anyone, especially not caring..._ the god mentally noted, _Why would he do such a thing? To manipulate her? No, he knew she would get him caught in the end._ He looked at Oliver's green trail fly into a doorway, then it hit him, and the way he flinched made it look like he had taken an actual blow. _Oh no. He- They couldn't be...!_

**~Few Hours Later...~**

A few rhythmic knocks sounded at Oliver's bedroom door, the teenage girl not surprised to see a teenage Tony leaning against the door frame. She quickly welcomed him in and he jumped onto her bed as she resumed working at her desk.

"You want something Stark." she told him without turning back, "Can smell it. Super cat senses, remember."

A chuckle sounded from the billionaire. "Just wanted to take you to see your first prisoner as a treat." he said, "Fury's real glad we finally go our hands on him, and we gave all the credit to you, Olly."

Go with Tony to see the god again. Sure he'd be breathing all down her neck, but if Fury knew she'd caught the teen he'd surely give her clearance to his holding cell so she could sneak a few minutes of talk time with him. Besides, a chance to see Loki was one that Oliver couldn't refuse.

**~Lower Holding Cell Level Of The Helicarrier...~**

Tony and Oliver stepped out of the elevator and into a room with a large cage-like thing in the middle of it. Within the glass case was a usually dressed teenage Loki sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the side of the glass.

"Greetings Stark," he said smugly, a smirk rising as Tony glared at him, "Oh Oliver, you looked so beautiful in that dress..." the boy said to her in mock sadness to see that she was now dressed in her usual outfit as well.

The girl looked angered at Loki, but being the god of mischief and lies made him easily see through her act.

"Betcha' like the new cage, eh Loki?" Tony with a slight grin, "Manufactured by Stark Industries, no doubt." The teen gloated about his company, Oliver ignoring him and staring at the now emotionless Loki.

Tony's pocket beeped twice and he took out his portable tablet-like thing. A few taps later and he was grabbing Oliver's pale hand. "We're needed on deck."

She willingly went with him, turning her head to look at Loki once more. The mask was gone and replaced with a look of wanting. Her eyes narrowed at him and she mouthed: "I'll be back, and I want to spill your guts..."

As soon as the two were gone in the elevator the teenage boy put his face in his hands. _Why couldn't we just be together, without all these...'complications?' Why? Why..._

**That's the only way they describe their secret relationship (which isn't really a solid relationship yet), complicated. And it's all thanks to Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D...**_  
_


	11. Explanation

**I'm sorry that it's been such a long time you guys, but I've been SUPER busy and haven't had access to my laptop in a while. But I'm glad to say that I've been working to improve my writing skills while I was gone! :D**

Oliver walked hand-in-hand with Tony until they got to the main deck, she had instantly let go of him and ran ahead to join the rest of the group. When she got there she noticed that Fury was in the middle of a lecture, which she was slightly glad she had missed most of even though it was probably important.

She gave Bruce a nudge in the arm with her elbow. "Hey, what'd I miss?" she whispered to him. When she didn't get an answer she looked up to see Bruce's hands clenched at his sides and his body rigid as he looked in her direction. _What did I do now?!_ she thought to herself.

Eyes of the other Avengers slowly turned on her too and Natasha quickly corrected the problem. "Come on Bruce..." she said in a calming tone of voice as she began to lead the scientist out of the room.

Tony had now assumed a place standing beside Oliver. "He turns into a giant green rage monster sometimes," he said, putting the matter quite simply, "It's not your fault, you didn't know better. But he isn't usually this touchy..." Tony's voice trailed off as he became lost with thought.

Director Fury was wrapping up the meeting, or at least that's what Oliver had gathered so far. Soon the adults eyes turned on her. "I haven't gotten a chance to thank you face-to-face, Oliver, for bagging the bad guy on your first day. Loki shouldn't be much of an issue for us now as he was when he was running free throughout the city." he said to didn't really now how to respond but only nodded and said a quick "Thank You, Sir" to the Director.

As soon as Fury left the room she made her way, as calmly as possible, to the elevator. She pressed the button to travel to the lower levels where Loki was being kept. While she passed through the floors of the flying battleship she went over as much information on Loki as she could remember in her mind, which she was sad to find wasn't much or was a lie...

**~Lower Holding Cell Level of the Helicarrier...~**

The god's black head of slicked back hair shot up as he heard the elevator doors open. "You've tampered with the cameras, I presume?" he knew that voice.

"Yes, I have, my love." He responded with a smirk.

She stepped into the light. "Cut the bullshit, Loki..." she growled. His smirk disappeared altogether. She meant business.

"What haven't you told me yet?" she demanded and answer, Loki could detect it in her tone and see it in her eyes, which were tinged with a green glow.

There were many things he hadn't made mention of yet, most of them for her own safety. But he knew in the back of his mind that he would have been forced to tell her one day, but he had hoped that it wouldn't have been this soon.

Loki let out a sigh before he began to talk. "As you know, I'm not entirely of Asgard. Even Thor does not know of this yet. So I was not supposed to exist until Odin, the All Father, had stolen me as a child. I was always different from everyone else, but Odin didn't let that change his views upon me, nor his opinions of my worth to Asgard's safety. I was taken to be something to keep the Frost Giants and Asgardians from battling, as well as a token of war." Loki stopped, his eyes fixed on his hands, but he quickly resumed the tale. "Odin had always told both Thor and I that we would become kings one day, rule over Asgard and all of the other realms. I took his words to heart and becoming king became my life's dream," He paused once again, "But that was all shattered when I learned of my true parentage." Oliver was now seated on the floor across from him, she could see the look of disgust on the god's pale face. "He had told me that I was the son of Laufey, the Frost Giants ruler, and that I was one of them. One of those horrible monsters that parents tell their children about at night. H-He couldn't a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" He bursted and Oliver stopped him by pressing her palm against the glass wall of the cell.

"Loki..." Oliver said in a soothing voice, all anger from earlier was lost from her tone. "Why do they think you're a bad person?" she asked.

Loki looked at her with his green eyes, but there was something different about them: They seemed tinged with red. A sigh escaped him. "I betrayed them all..." he said, "I had gotten Thor banished to Midgard and his powers taken from him. Fathe- _Odin_," Loki quickly corrected himself, "had entered the Odinsleep and wouldn't awake for some time, if not ever, so I assumed the throne in his place. In the end, I tried killing Thor using the Destoryer, but it failed as he regained his powers and returned to Asgard to take me off of the throne. But I had led Laufey to Odin's chambers, letting them believe that I would let him kill the All Father for themselves, but I killed him instead. Thor saw through my lies and we fought over the matter. In the end I had created a rip in the realms from my attempt to destroy Jotunheim."

Loki stopped here and looked up at her. "I left Asgard, and made my way through my secret passages to Midgard. To the place where I found you."

Oliver felt a slight blush begin to grow on her cheeks at his words. But that all changed when she heard the doors to the elevator suddenly open. _I didn't even hear it leave?!_ she thought in her head. But she felt relief, only for a short time, when she saw who it was.

Loki's eyes widened and he stumbled a little as he shuffled back away from the glass wall. "T-Thor?!"

**Sorry if Loki's explanation seems confusing and weird...I'm trying to place this story after the events of Thor, but before the events of The Avengers (which I have owned ever since is came out on Blu-Ray), because I want to have a later story of them in their adult hood and Loki will try and take over the world...and fail. But that's why it's really weird, and I probably won't go into detail at the end of this story how Loki got to Thanos or anything complicated like that, I'll leave that up to the readers imagination!**

**I'm also announcing that I'll probably soon have a TonyXLoki story up soon, but I'm saying within the week and possibly today. **

**Love all my readers and hope more people will Follow/Favorite this story, because I know it'll get better! :D**


End file.
